El Velo
by Irulan S
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él se va a casar, ella decide huir y creyendo que morirá atraviesa el Velo, pero descubre que Sirius sigue vivo, y ahora entre vampiros y dementores sobrevivirán juntos, quieran… o no. ¡SIRIUSxHERMIONE!
1. Bienvenida al Velo

La saga de _"Harry Potter"_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Dedicado al amor de mi vida, que aún no conozco.

NARRADOR: _**Texto**_

DIÁLOGOS: "Texto"

NARRATORIA: Texto

* * *

"**El verdadero amor llega cuando uno menos**

**lo necesita o no lo puede obtener, llega para**

**recordarnos que estábamos muertos" …Irulan S.**

_Recomendación: Utilizar Play Dead de Bjork para fondo musical, gracias._

"**El Velo****"** por Irulan S.

_**Introducción… la llegada al Velo.**_

(Usar Play Dead de Bjork, gracias)

_**Cuando Hermione Granger recibió la peor noticia de su vida, tomó la decisión de darlo todo, sin importar las consecuencias, por cumplir el último deseo de su secreto amor. Todos sabían que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma alguna de detenerla. Y Hermione Granger era perfecta y buena en todo, no había cosa que no supiera hacer, ni cosa que no lograba obtener. A excepción clara, del amor de su vida y mejor amigo: Harry Potter.**_

_**No. Harry Potter no estaba hecho para ella. Él era de Ginny Weasley, ni más ni menos. Pero Hermione confiaba y **_**creía**_** que ella SÍ estaba hecha para él.**_

_**Era un asunto filosófico y cursi que se hizo en su mente desde que tuvo 15 años, ella creía, por encima de quien sea, en el amor. **_

_**AMOR.**_

_**Ella creía que uno, cuando nacía, era apuntado en un libro mágico (algo así como el de Hogwarts para futuros estudiantes), y que su nombre se enlazaba con otro ya existente, o que aguardaba paciente a la creación de uno nuevo.**_

_**Y así, esos dos nombres (Harry y Hermione, para ella) se encontrarían algún día en algún lugar, y cuando se mirarían a los ojos lo sabrían: Estaban hechos el uno para la otra.**_

_**Pero para el resto de la humanidad, Hermione no era más que una mujer fría y cuadrada, sin cabida para sentimientos profundos y pasionales, ella estaba hecha para pensar, no para sentir.**_

_**Así que ese maravilloso día, cuando dio por terminada su patética existencia al leer solo una línea de la desgraciada carta que truncó sus esperanzas, decidió, como ya dije, dar todo por conceder el último deseo del maldito amor secreto de su estúpida vida y hacerlo aún más feliz de lo que ya de por si iba a ser junto a su esplendorosa esposa Ginny.**_

_**Oh si, Harry y Ginny se iban a casar… aplausos por favor.**_

"…ojala les llueva ese día"

_**El gruñido de Hermione denotaba a penas el dolor y la depresión que realmente sentía. Estaba harta de llevar una vida tan asquerosamente dependiente de los ojitos lindos del salvador mágico.**_

"¡Te haré el día por última vez, Harry Potter!"

_**Su juramento fue más un lamento. Secretamente Hermione deseaba fracasar en su misión, y no volver jamás.**_

"10,… 9,… 8,…"

_**La cuenta regresiva que comenzó, fue el preludio delicioso de la huída más ingeniosa e irreversible antes vista. Hermione en medio de sus lágrimas miró por última vez la invitación en el basurero, y acto seguido, la carta encima de su escritorio, cerciorándose de que la hubiese dejado en un lugar visible para cualquiera, si iba a morir se aseveraría que Harry supiera de sus sentimientos**_**. **_**Su respiración se volvió agitada y comenzó a sudar frío. Apretó un poco más la cuerda mágica que amarraba su cadera por un extremo, y por el otro a un mástil. Cerró los ojos.**_

"7,… 6,… 5,…"

_**Temblorosa sonrió al escuchar la canción, su favorita, y la mejor para esos momentos.**_

"4,… 3,… 2,…"

_**Abrió los ojos y se echó a correr decididamente, dio un salto y cerró de nuevo los ojos.**_

"…1"

_**La cuenta regresiva había acabado. Y a lo hecho, pecho.**_

Sintió la delgada tela acariciarle el rostro mientras la atravesaba.

Y luego ya no había suelo y comenzó a caer, sabiendo que probablemente nunca regresaría. El aire nocturno que la envolvió provocó que su cabello le cubriera el rostro, y su túnica ondear velozmente. Miró hacia arriba, la cuerda dorada seguía alargándose, y luego miró hacia abajo.

Había unas montañas rocosas.

Sacó la varita y se encantó para poder volar. Pero ni una chispa de magia salió de la punta de su varita.

"Voy a morir" Susurró.

Sintió una gran furia, ella sabía que la posibilidad de perecer era grande, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Y cuando al fin había aceptado su muerte, cayó contra un río rojo, asqueada sintió que el río era de sangre, y como la sangre se colaba entre sus labios dándole un sabor a metal. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie, pero el flujo del río la llevaba sin remordimientos.

Después de unos minutos donde a penas podía tomar aire de vez en cuando, logró llegar a la orilla, tomándose de una gruesa rama. Salió agitada, empapada y muy cansada, se tiró en la hierba, y susurró el nombre de su búsqueda.

"Sirius" Sintió como iba perdiendo la consciencia, trató de pararse, enfocando la vista miró frente a ella "¡AHH!"

Había un hombre alto y muy pálido, de hermosísimos ojos dorados, y melena tan negra como ese lugar. Sonrió devorándola con la mirada, y la rodeó acechándola, su elegante vestimenta y capa roja lo hacían ver aún más temible.

"Una brujita perdida" Siseó y se agachó junto a ella. Olió su cabello, y posó sus labios en la mejilla de Hermione, que se sintió mareada de placer, comenzó a sentir temblores en las piernas, y un deseo incalculable de que la besara.

"¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" El grito despertó a Hermione de su ensoñación, y miró aterrada como el hermoso hombre de ojos dorados poseía colmillos.

"¡Un vampiro!" Chilló ella alejándose de él. Miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz, y el estómago se le encogió al ver a otro hombre igual de atractivo, pero sin ese aire de hipnótico y vampirezco, poseía ojos grises y una melena negra azulada. Era fuerte y tan varonil que Hermione dudó si su primera impresión había fallado y de verdad era un vampiro.

"¡Ella es mía!" Canturreó el vampiro, tomando por la cintura a la castaña.

"¡He dicho que la dejes!" Rugió el hombre sacando un crucifijo de plata. El vampiro soltó un gruñido ahogado, y dejó caer a Hermione "¡Esta me la pagas, Black!" Y desapareció volviéndose humo.

¿Black?

¿SIRIUS BLACK?

_**Hermione tuvo un shock emocional, mientras todo se paralizaba a su alrededor y recordaba con inestabilidad mental al hombre que ella creía que iba a encontrar dentro del Velo. Sirius Black para ella, no era más que un viejo loco y frustrado, solitario y amargado. Pero su mente jugaba con ella y le mostraba otra persona que había robado el nombre del padrino de su mejor amigo. **_

_**Y Hermione al fin estuvo segura, luego de años de aguantar una vida llena de mentiras,… se volvió loca.**_

"Estoy loca"

Hermione miró al hombre acercársele presuroso, pero al estar a tres pasos él se detuvo.

"¿…Hermione?"

_**Hablemos un poco de Sirius Black, y remontemos unos años al pasado. **_

_**Cuando Sirius cayó al Velo, supo que había muerto. Pero su sorpresa fue maravillosa al encontrarse con un mundo paralelo, aunque lo que sucedió después no tiene importancia (o por lo menos no para mí). Cuando yo dije unos años al pasado, me refería a unos bastantes más años al pasado, cuando vio por primera vez a la mejor amiga de su ahijado. **_

_**Sirius siempre fue un hombre especial, por no decir raro, y bastante mujeriego. Le fascinaban las mujeres, pero si hubo una que nunca le agrado, esa fue, sin lugar a dudas: Hermione Granger. Nunca dejaba de mirarle feo, desaprobándolo, retándolo, parecía que todo lo que hacía era malo, y la santurrona, sobre protectora y amargada de Granger se lo recordaba cuando podía. **_

_**Pero eso era hablando de la niña, ahora tenía frente a él a una mujer, ¡y qué mujer!, era guapa y estilizada, sus ojos parecían guardar más de un secreto y más de un deseo. Su piel dorada se llevaba con sus rizos miel, y sus labios de oro. Hermione era una de las mujeres más… sensuales que había visto en su vida. Y créanme, que en la vida de Sirius, ha habido muchas…**_

Sirius cayó de rodillas, temblando, se acercó a ella y rozó su mejilla.

Ella había quedado sin habla. ¿Ese era realmente Sirius Black? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba así?

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Regañó tomándola por los hombros "¿ESTÁS BIEN, TÚ TAMBIÉN CAISTE EN EL VELO, HUBO OTRO ATAQUE, VOLDEMORT SIGUE VIVO, Y HARRY?"

Harry…, Hermione sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amado, pero borró su sonrisa al recordar su compromiso.

"¡Todo está bien!" Exclamó intentando decirle todo con eso. Sirius sintió los ojos húmedos, y se giró para quitarse disimuladamente las lágrimas.

"Yo sabía que mi ahijado lo lograría"

"Voldemort ha muerto, no hubo otro ataque. Sirius, vine por ti, vine a sacarte"

"¿ENTRASTE AL VELO POR VOLUNTAD?"

_**Bueno sí sabía que esa mujer podía ser cabezota, pero no estúpida…**_

"Sí, porque déjame explicarte, Harry está a punto de casarse, y quería que estuvieras ahí y…"

"¡ESTÁS LOCA!" Se levantó revolviéndose el cabello, caminó un par de pasos, luego regresó, luego se alejó de nuevo, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Granger, se giró, se agachó, suspiró, se levantó y volvió con ella "¡ESTÁS LOCA!"

"¡Tengo 53 planes diferentes para salir de aquí!"

"¡Ninguno funcionará!" Negó él "Hermione ¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste? ¡NO HAY SALIDA!"

"¡Por favor solo escucha!"

"¡NO!" Gritó tomándole la mano "Para empezar nos vamos de aquí, no sabes la suerte que tuviste de que te haya encontrado, sino estarías muerta para estos momentos"

"¿A…a dónde vamos?" Inquirió tratando de seguir los pasos largos del hombre.

"A escondernos, Vittorio le avisará al resto de los vampiros" Contestó sin mirarla, Hermione supo que estaba muy molesto con ella, así que prefirió guardar silencio por un rato.

Pronto la sangre que aún traía adherida a su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse, provocándole un suave temblor. Sirius la miró de reojo, gruñendo se sacó su gabardina negra y se la dio, Hermione la tomó agradecida.

"Eres un blanco perfecto para cualquier vampiro. Mujer, joven, hermosa y bañada en sangre. ¿Cómo carajo te metiste al río?"

"Caí por accidente" Susurró sintiéndose cohibida por lo dicho de su acompañante. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y recordó que la última vez que la tomaron así, había sido Harry, poco antes de matar a Voldemort.

"Eso me hubiera gustado que me respondieras cuando te pregunté acerca de tu estadía en el velo" Masculló quitando varias hojas moradas de plantas para poder pasar "¡Por voluntad propia! Creo que en toda la historia del velo, jamás alguien había entrado a consciencia"

"¡Es que te tengo que llevar de regreso, Sirius!"

"¡No puedes hacerlo!" Chistó "¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú_ lo lograrás? Millones de años han pasado desde la creación del velo, Hermione, ¡millones!, y tú crees que de un día para otro vas a encontrar la respuesta de qué es este maldito lugar"

"Pero si tuvieras una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea, ¿no te gustaría intentar salir?"

"No"

Hermione se detuvo, lo miró como si por fin se hubiera vuelto loco. Sirius la jaló un poco para intentar que siguiera caminando, al no conseguirlo la volvió a mirar de reojo, procurando que no notara su resistencia a tenerla frente a frente.

"Camina" Ordenó desesperado "Vittorio ya debe estar a punto de regresar"

"¿Qué te ha pasado, Sirius?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú… tú nunca te rendías" Negó acercándosele y tratando de girarlo para que la mirara a la cara. Sirius se quitó con elegancia "¡Escapaste de Azkaban, no descansaste hasta comprobar tu inocencia a Harry, luchaste en el ministerio sin miedo a morir!" Gritó harta de ser ignorada "¡He venido a sacarte, y no dejaré que lo impidas!"

Sirius soltó un suspiro, y se volvió hacia ella con lentitud, Hermione cambió su ceño fruncido por uno asustado.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Hermione" Comentó él "Lo mejor será regresar a mi guarida, y solo entonces te explicaré todo" Sus ojos plateados parecían iluminar un poco el lugar, sus labios a penas se abrieron un poco para hablar, dándole un toque misterioso, y ella creyó saber un secreto.

"…te han transformado en un vampiro"

"No" La respuesta casi instantánea de Black tranquilizó a Hermione, pero no la convenció del todo.

De pronto, Sirius arrugó la nariz, como si pudiera oler algo realmente pestilente. Tomó a Hermione un poco más fuerte y comenzó a correr, mucho antes de que ella pudiese preguntar qué sucedía, vio una sombra pasar sobre ellos.

"¡Dementores!"

"¡No hay manera de detenerlos aquí!" Chilló Sirius tratando de aumentar la velocidad, pero Hermione a penas podía así "¡Corre, Hermione, corre!"

La castaña cansada de la carrera prefirió detenerse, casi provocando que Sirius se cayera, la miró de mala gana mientras ella respiraba hondamente.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" Rumió mirando como los Dementores iban contra ellos.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!_" Hechizó Hermione alzando su mano. De inmediato una nutria plateada salió iluminando todo el lugar. Los Dementores a penas se lo graban quitar para no ser mordidos por la nutria.

"¡Puedes hacer magia sin varita!" Exclamó Sirius sonriendo por primera vez en muchos años "¡Sabía que eras inteligente!"

Ella sonrió, pero comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, bajó la mano tratando de no caer por el repentino mareo que la envolvió y miró hacia arriba deseosa de que los Dementores huyeran, pero comenzaban a regresar al ver desaparecer a la nutria.

"Jamás me había cansado de hacer un Expecto Patronum"

"Debe ser por la presión mágica que hace el velo" Explicó Sirius tomándola para que no cayese.

"Rayos… _¡Cave Inimicum!_" Un escudo dorado los envolvió, y los Dementores se estrellaron contra él "No…aguantaré mucho" Gimió ella tratando de no perder la concentración.

Sirius no sabía que hacer, y cuando el escudo desapareció, y los Dementores quedaron a medio metro de ellos, Hermione se desmayó. El Gryffindor miró directamente al Dementor más cercano, volviendo sus ojos más perfectos, y su tez más pálida, abrió la boca soltando un rugido de advertencia, mostrando sus hermosos colmillos blancos.

El Dementor retrocedió levemente, exhalando otro rugido de odio, y cuando menos lo esperaba un vampiro lo atacó por la izquierda.

De inmediato empezó una campal entre vampiros y Dementores. Sirius cargó a Hermione y huyó aprovechando la distracción.

Media hora después, llegaban a una cueva, Sirius depositó a la joven donde él dormía, y la miró largo rato.

Se veía bastante mayor a 15 años. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que nunca amanecía en el Velo, pero podía calcularle 22 o 23 años de edad. Su cabello rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía acabado de cortar, sus manos estaban desnudas, así que no estaba casada, la túnica roja que vestía la hacía ver más pequeña, y sus botines cafés parecían un poco infantiles. No llevaba maquillaje, y olía a flores por debajo del olor a la sangre.

Sus instintos despertaron, y lamió suavemente su mejilla. Hermione sonrió entre sueños.

"…Harry" Gimió ella.

Se separó de inmediato. Prefirió no mirarla para no sentirse tentado, y salió de la cueva a mirar las tres lunas. En cuanto despertara tendría mil preguntas que hacerle, y probablemente ella también tendría unas cuantas más.

"Está enamorada de Harry"

…_**eso era lo único claro de la situación, según Sirius. Pero la verdad es que jamás creyó que volvería a ver a un conocido, y una extraña alegría lo invadió, olvidando por un momento que la razón de la entrada de Hermione al Velo no tenía nada que ver con él, no podía hacer nada al respecto, él era un romántico por naturaleza, Sirius cerró los ojos soñando que alguien lo quería y lo extrañaba, y había arriesgado todo solo para darle una oportunidad de salvarse,… aunque ya fuese tarde.**_

* * *

**Qué tal!**

**Bueno me presento, soy Irulan S y este es mi primer fic de SiriusxHermione, he de decir que mi mayor inspiración y enamoramiento de esta pareja fue "De la Sartén al Fuego?" que me parece simplemente excepcional. Me encanta Sirius, soy una fanática de él, y en este fic he querido revolver varios aspectos que me gustan casi tanto como él. **

**El fic es un poco largo, tengo calculado 15 o 17 capítulos, y espero realmente les guste. Leyéndolo podrán encontrar:**

**1.- Vampiros (junto con todo su erotismo y magia)**

**2.- HermionexSirius, aunque debo agregar un poco de HHr**

**3.- Una enorme aventura dentro del Velo**

**Junto con muchas cosas más, espero de verdad les guste, estoy muy emocionada con este fic, y ojala podamos llamar a muchos fans a esta sección que esta un poco descuidada.**

**Espero sus reviews para poder continuar el fic. El contenido básico de la temática se develará en el primer capítulo, ya que esto a penas es una introducción.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto!!**


	2. Vampiros, Semivampiros, y Alouqua

La saga de _"Harry Potter"_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Dedicado al amor de mi vida, que aún no conozco.

NARRADOR: _**Texto**_

DIÁLOGOS: "Texto"

NARRATORIA: Texto

* * *

"**El verdadero amor llega cuando uno menos**

**lo necesita o no lo puede obtener, llega para**

**recordarnos que estábamos muertos" …Irulan S.**

"_Hermione… yo, hay algo que… tengo que decirte…"_

"_¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?"_

"_No, no es nada malo, al contrario…, yo… cielos… no sé cómo decir esto…"_

"_Solo deja que las palabras fluyan"_

"_No es tan sencillo…"_

"_¡Harry, Hermione, al fin los encuentro!"_

"…_Ginny…"_

**Hermione Granger despertó sobresaltada de aquel recuerdo que invadió sus sueños. Su corazón dividido en amargura y felicidad. Amargura al recordar a la mujer que se casaría próximamente con el hombre que amaba, y felicidad por sentir cercano uno de esos momentos íntimos que Harry y ella compartían. **

"¡Al fin despiertas!" Sonrió Sirius sentado junto a una fogata. La luz dorada que tocaba su piel blanquecina provocaba una escena casi escalofriante.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En mi guarida, te desmayaste cuando los Dementores nos atacaron"

"¡¿Cómo nos libramos de eso?!"

"Los vampiros comenzaron a pelear con ellos…"

"¡Oh…!" Hermione bajó la mirada "Lo olvidé, estamos rodeados de ellos ¿cierto?"

"Cierto" Asintió su acompañante.

"Sirius tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte"

"Lo imaginé" La tranquila sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios "Siempre curiosa"

Ella enrojeció. Se levantó y se sentó junto a él.

"Sirius… tienes que volver, Harry te necesita"

"¿Le pasa algo malo a mi ahijado?" El temor se reflejó en su mirada plateada. Hermione se mordió el labio y deseó que realmente nada de eso estuviera sucediendo.

"No…, al contrario. Se va a casar con Ginebra"

**Sirius Black recordó a la pequeña Weasley: Pelirroja, menuda, ojos lindos, delgada, y sonrisa valiente. Sin embargo, recordó de igual forma las miradas que compartían Hermione y Harry, que no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con las de Ginny. Sirius no dejó escapar el hecho de que su acompañante llamara Ginebra a su mejor amiga.**

"Creí que se casarían ustedes" Mencionó él, mirándola inquisidoramente "Pero… bueno, quién podría soportarte"

"…sí" Hermione asintió, y luego frunciendo el cejo lo miró encolerizada "¡¿Soportarme?!" Chilló, y levantó su mano, provocando que Sirius saliera disparado contra la pared de la cueva "¡¿Quién puede soportarte a ti, Sirius Black?!"

"¡Definitivamente una mujer tan horripilante como tú, no! Ya veo porque Harry prefirió a Ginny"

**Un disparo en el corazón de Hermione. Eso fue lo que sintió cuando Sirius dijo esa oración. Hermione tuvo la intención de llorar, de gritar y de matar…, pero se contuvo. Ella era una mujer que pensaba, y que no sentía.**

"Exacto, así como James prefirió a Lily en vez de a ti. Al parecer somos dos personas igual de insoportables"

Sirius bufó, sintiendo el gancho al hígado. Eso había sido bajo. Pero él había empezado.

"Bueno, como dicen: dos agujas no se pican"

"Si quieres decir con eso, que seremos felices el tiempo que estemos juntos, estas loco. Yo no pienso pasar más de un día contigo. En este momento empezamos mis planes para sacarte de aquí"

"No funcionarán"

"¡Claro que lo harán!"

"Deja de ser tan obsesa, ya te dije que no, las únicas dos formas de salir de aquí están fuera de nuestras posibilidades"

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon, y se acercó aún más a Sirius. El hombre sintió una atracción fulminante por el cuello de la joven, y tragó pesadamente.

"¡Dímelas!"

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque harás hasta lo imposible por intentar lograrlas, y ya dije que están fuera de nuestras posibilidades"

"¡DÍMELAS!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Egoísta!"

"¡Gritona!"

"¡Inútil!"

"¡Empollona!"

"¡Mujeriego!"

"¡Santurrona!"

"¡Viejo!"

Sirius la miró disgustado.

"¡BEBÉ!"

"¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Ja, no debí esperar más de un viejo decrépito como tú, se nota que tu cansado cerebro ya no puede hacer sinapsis"

"¡Que siga teniendo la mínima educación con una mujer, no quiere decir que este… viejo! Pero ya veo que no me tengo que molestar, ¡marimacha!"

"¡Que vergüenza que al viejo Sirius Black le gane una mujer! Y que encima de todo, se excuse en decirle marimacha, ¿eso le hace mejor a tu ego?"

"¡Tal vez, pero se nota que termina de destrozar tu bajísima autoestima! Pero te comprendo, siendo tú cualquiera estaría deprimido: Amargada, solterona, viendo como sus mejores amigos se casan, y que tu mejor amiga te quita a tu gran amor Harry, cuando tú te volviste un robot estudioso y santurrón para ayudarle a terminar una guerra donde la doncella rescatada fue Ginny!"

"¡Pero si mira quién viene a hablar de frustraciones! Tú no dejas nada que desear Black, eres viejo, loco, encarcelado 12 años, y luego de que nadie creyese en ti, ni tus mejores amigos, ni tu ahijado, tampoco pudiste conceder el deseo de James de cuidar a Harry, porque a menos de la mitad de la guerra te encerraste en el Velo, y aún sabiendo que existe oportunidad de salir, ¡no hiciste ni el más mínimo esfuerzo!"

"¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!"

"¡Tú tampoco, maldito viejo cobarde!" Sollozó ella.

Sirius rugió, dilatando sus ojos y emblanqueciendo su piel. Dos colmillos enmarcaron la amenaza.

"¡SILENCIO!"

Ella cayó de espaldas. Lo miró con aprensión y miedo, esperando que se lanzara contra ella en cualquier momento.

"…sí te volviste un vampiro"

Sirius retrocedió, escondiéndose en las sombras, respirando con agitación.

**Ambos supieron que habían pasado la línea del dolor más profundo para cada uno. Y sin embargo, ninguno quiso entrometerse más, o pedir una disculpa. Sirius simplemente desapareció.**

"Al parecer conoces a mi querido Sirius" Siseó Vittorio, sus ojos dorados relampagueando fuera de la cueva. Hermione lo miró con aprensión, y pensó cómo salir de ahí viva. "Tranquilízate mujer, yo no puedo pasar a la cueva, Sirius la ha protegido de mil maneras"

"Pues me alegra" Bufó ella, aprovechando para mirarlo con más detenimiento. Su túnica negra enmarcaba un hermoso hombre, la melena obsidiana revoloteaba en rizos perfectos por el viento, sus dientes blancos, peligrosos, rodeados de un par de labios delgados. Sus manos alargadas terminaban en puntiagudas uñas, y sus dedos escudados de gruesos anillos plateados con gemas multicolores.

"Deja de mirarme, mujer, o tendré que terminar lo que comencé en el bosque, y no creo que te agrade la idea"

"¿Qué haces aquí sino me quieres matar?"

"No pude evitar observar cierta… interacción entre mi querido y tú"

"¿Tu querido?" Repitió acercándose más, sin atreverse a cruzar fuera de la cueva "¿Te refieres a Sirius?"

"¿A quién sino?" Una risilla se escapó de sus labios, y la miró con gracia "¿De dónde se conocen?... ¿Del mundo de los magos?"

"Correcto"

"Cuéntame de él"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Si me dices algo de él, yo te diré cómo salir del Velo"

**Hermione tuvo su primera gran oportunidad, y sin embargo, algo tremendamente fuerte en su corazón le gritó que no hiciera caso a la negociación, que declinara y se escondiera en lo más hondo de la cueva para dejar de escuchar a ese vampiro, pero no pudo. Su curiosidad era más. Con Sirius vivo tenía el pretexto perfecto para volver y ver a Harry, y tal vez… despertar alguna atención en su mejor amigo.**

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?"

"No lo puedes saber"

"Acepto"

"Solo existen dos formas de salir del Velo" Comenzó Vittorio mirando al cielo y pasándose su cabello hacia el hombro izquierdo "Una, es siendo un vampiro"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Sí… los vampiros tenemos la habilidad de salir de aquí cuando se nos de la gana, y volver si así queremos, por eso hay en el mundo de los magos, porque a veces nos aburrimos de aquí"

"Por eso siempre es de noche…, es su mundo" Concluyó ella, llevándose una mano a sus labios "¡Sirius se convirtió en vampiro por eso!"

"No"

Hermione le miró asustada por su rápida intervención. Si Sirius no era vampiro por esa razón, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

"Falta una forma"

"Sí, la segunda forma de salir de aquí, es matar al Emperador"

"¿Emperador?"

"Él gobierna el Velo, vive en lo profundo de las Tumbas de los Siete Infiernos, se encuentran como a 700 kilómetros de aquí, en dirección a la tercera Luna, la verde, y tiene control absoluto de quién sale del Velo, y solo tomando su Cetro obtendrás el poder para salir de aquí. Sin embargo, durante milenios _nadie_ ha logrado siquiera rozar el Cetro"

"Muy bien, así que solo hay que matar al Emperador" Ironizó soltando un suspiro desesperanzado.

"No lo lograrían. Nosotros, siendo muy superiores a ustedes, magos, no hemos sido mínimamente idiotas para ponérnosle enfrente en rebelión. No. El Emperador Alouqua ya debe saber de tu existencia aquí, y por lo tanto de tus intenciones. Cuando menos lo esperes mandará algo a matarte"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, vampiro?"

"Vittorio"

"¿No hay apellidos?"

"No"

"Bien, pues me presento. Soy Hermione Jane Granger"

"No me interesa. Yo solo quiero saber acerca de Sirius…"

"Pues no sabrás nada de mí, Vittorio" Gruñó el mencionado, apareciendo de la nada, rodeado levemente por neblina oscura "Y te advierto de una vez, aléjate de Hermione"

"Querido, ya verás que no le sucederá nada a tu amiguita" Sonrió el vampiro e hizo una reverencia "Lady Hermione, tenemos una plática pendiente, hasta entonces" Y desapareció.

"¿Qué hacías hablando con él?"

"¿Qué te importa? Luego de que me dejas aquí sola como idiota"

"Vittorio es tramposo, te aconsejaría que no le hicieras caso a sus propuestas"

"Parece tener un interés sobre ti"

"Quizás" Refunfuñó "Supongo que tienes hambre, te he traído algo de comer" Le aventó un par de manzanas "Y ropa limpia, para que ya no apestes a sangre, no te pude conseguir zapatos, así que tendrás que usar tus botines" Señaló un bolso lleno de ropa, y luego se escurrió por la cueva alumbrando el fondo con una vela "Será mejor que siempre cargues un crucifijo, y una daga no caería mal"

"Claro…" Asintió ella tomando todo lo que le había dado "Gracias"

"Supongo que ahora tenemos que ver si existe algo que realmente le interese a un vampiro, para negociar con él tu salida del Velo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que has escuchado, negociaría con Vittorio, pero estoy seguro que solo nos traerá problemas…"

"¡No me pienso ir de aquí sin ti!"

"¡No te lo pregunté!"

"¡Me importa poco!"

"¡No pienso dejar que pases aquí el resto de tu vida!"

"¡Ja! Por lo menos mi estancia aquí será la de una vida mortal, pero ¿Qué me dices tú, vampiro? Eterno eres, y eternidad te espera aquí, ¿Por qué no, mejor usamos tus poderes y salimos AMBOS del Velo?"

"¡Yo no puedo salir!"

"¡Pero eres un vampiro, y Vittorio dijo…"

"¡Vittorio es un desgraciado mentiroso!"

"¡No lo creo! Él hizo un trato, sé que me dijo la verdad. Solo los vampiros y el Emperador pueden salir de aquí"

"También los Dementores…"

"Pero no hay forma de convertirnos en Dementores" Razonó ella "¡Sí en vampiros!"

"¡Cállate! De verdad eres una molestia, solo sabes quejarte, gritar y discutir, maldita mujer, ¿Por qué carajo tuviste que venir al velo?"

"¡Eso no te incumbe!"

"Era una pregunta retórica. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de que me la respondas, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu pobre vida, solo quiero que dejes de joder aun más la mía"

"Bien…" Soltó ella roja de ira "Si tanto soy una maldita molestia, me largo"

"No sobrevivirías un minuto allá afuera sin mí"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? Hasta te haría un favor"

"¿Qué pretendes, ir corriendo con el primer vampiro que se te atraviese y pedirle por favor que te saque de aquí?"

"No me interesa… si muero, si sobrevivo, no tengo razones para vivir, todo lo contrario. Adiós Sirius, gusto en verte"

**Y así se separaron, Sirius sintió la presencia femenina alejarse con lentitud, y no hizo nada por detenerla. Mientras, Hermione sentía el viento colarse entre su ensangrentada túnica, y con suavidad fue bajando entre las piedras y la tierra, hasta un claro lleno de maleza y espinas. Su corazón la tentó a regresar con el hombre que la protegería, pero su mente no le dio tiempo de aceptar, y sus pies se movieron entre las espinas, haciéndose daño, pero manteniendo su curso…**

"700 kilómetros en dirección a la tercera Luna, la verde" Susurraba sin parar, mirando al cielo para no perder el rumbo "Te mataré, Alouqua, y saldré de aquí, y obligaré a Sirius a salir también…"

"¿Piensas retar a Alouqua?"

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

"Me presento" Susurró contra su oído la varonil voz. Hermione saltó asustada, cayendo entre las espinas, desgarrando su túnica "Magnus II, semivampiro" Hizo una reverencia sonriendo "¿Me podría decir su nombre, damisela?"

"Hermione" Respondió mirándolo abstraída.

**Harry Potter. Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de la castaña. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el semivampiro que tenía frente a ella poseía unos arrebatadores ojos verdes, melena corta negra, y sonrisa dulce. Hermione creyó haber muerto y llegado al paraíso, porque si Harry era guapo, Magnus podría ser un dios.**

"_Maldito erotismo que rodea a los vampiros_" Pensó.

"Oh, pero qué suerte tengo" Rió Magnus "Justo a ti te venía a rescatar"

"¿Rescatar?"

"Claro, se hizo el rumor de que Sirius al fin había capturado a una damisela para chuparle la sangre, y yo no podía permitirlo, así que vine en cuanto pude. Pero veo que no tuviste problemas en deshacerte de él"

"¡Sirius no me chuparía la sangre!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Olvídalo, no necesito tu ayuda, gracias" Se levantó y trató de seguir su camino, pero Magnus la detuvo "¿Qué?"

"No respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Piensas retar a Alouqua?"

"Sí"

"Oh, muy bien, te acompaño" Sonrió encantadoramente, y con un movimiento de su mano, las espinas abrieron paso.

"¿Cómo que me acompañas?"

"Sí, yo también quiero matarla"

"¿Y porqué conmigo?"

"Por que una damisela como tú, necesita ser protegida"

"¿Yo? ¿Protegida? Ja, olvídalo, no quiero un vampiro conmigo, ya me deshice de Black, y no necesito que NADIE ande tras de mí cuidándome, así que, ¡adiós!" Se giró y continuó caminando, pero al segundo paso chocó con el aparecido Magnus.

"Solo para el récord: soy un SEMIvampiro, no uno completo" Sonrió y la miró con amabilidad. Hermione nuevamente sintió que estaba frente a su amor verdadero, frente a Harry "Permíteme acompañarte, no seré una molestia, y por supuesto que no creo que seas una jovencita débil, el simple hecho de haberte librado de Black fue mas que una prueba de tu fuerza"

"¡Agh! Como quieras, pero deja de molestarme"

"¡Yo obedezco!" Comenzaron a caminar, y Magnus no paraba de mirar insistentemente a la castaña. Cruzaron las espinas luego de un par de horas, y llegaron a un precipicio. Hermione miró la oscuridad que cubría el fondo del fallo, y posteriormente miró el otro lado del precipicio, que quedaba, horizontalmente, a diez metros.

"Sabes… yo puedo volar" Comentó casualmente Magnus. La joven giró frustrada la mirada, y soltó un suspiro.

"Felicidades" Gruñó.

"Te puedo cargar y…"

"¡Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda!" Chilló "¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes!"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Vampiros?"

"¡No!" Le dio la espalda y contuvo un sollozo "¡De ustedes en general, los HOMBRES!"

"…oh" Asintió Magnus mirándola totalmente extraviado. Se le acercó con cuidado y posó sus manos en sus hombros, apretándolos con suavidad, susurró "Tranquila"

**Hermione Granger lo supo. Magnus era el hermano perdido, irreconocido y semivampiro, de Harry Potter. O sino… era un clon vampirezco de él. Y con el corazón roto, se giró para abrazarlo. ¡Como extrañaba los fuertes y protectores brazos de Harry! ¡Como deseaba sentir su aroma nuevamente! ¡Como añoraba volver y gritarle que no se casara y que se quedara con ella! ¡Que lo amaba!**

"¡SUELTALA!"

El rugido y el grito de dolor despertaron a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Sirius Black acababa de golpear a Magnus con toda su fuerza, logrando separarlo de ella.

"¿Qué rayos? ¡SIRIUS BASTA!" Ordenó la castaña tratando de quitar de encima de Magnus a Sirius, quien con dientes puntiagudos y punzante mirada, estaba a punto de matar al joven vampiro.

"¿QUÉ TE CREES PARA TOCARLA DE ESA MANERA?"

"¡SOY SU PROTECTOR!"

"¡NO ERES MI PROTECTOR!" Contradijo Hermione mirando molesta a Magnus. Sirius miró a ambos confundido, y soltó a su contrincante.

"Se puede saber, ¿Por qué te fuiste?" Gruñó Black.

"¡Qué desfachatez que todavía me lo preguntes!" La Gryffindor lo miró con furia "¡Mejor preguntar, qué haces tú aquí!"

"¡Vine a ver que siguieras viva, y gracias a mí, este ridículo vampiro no te hizo nada!"

"…yo no pensaba hacerle nada" Alegó Magnus encogiéndose de hombros "¡Y no soy ridículo!"

"¡Silencio!" Ordenó Sirius "Hermione, regresaremos a la cueva, y punto"

"No"

"Hermione, no fue una pregunta"

"Señorita Hermione, si me permites entrometerme, creo que deberías…"

"¡No te metas!" Chillaron a unísono Black y Granger.

"No volveré, Sirius, no quiero ser una carga o molestia para ti, y tampoco quiero que lo seas para mí, yo saldré de aquí, y no podrás detenerme"

"¡Eso lo veremos!"

"¡No, no lo veremos! Lo único que se verá aquí es que tú regresarás solito a tu cuevita, y yo me iré solita en dirección contraria a ti"

"Con solita quiso decir que conmigo" Susurró Magnus a Sirius, y el vampiro solo tuvo ganas de matarlo.

"¿Éste de dónde salió?" Señaló al semivampiro.

"De…, bueno él apareció justo cuando yo… ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de con quién ando!"

"¿Ando?" Reiteró Sirius "¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que estabas enamorada de Harry, pero al parecer encontraste sustituto muy pronto"

"¿Quién es Harry?"

"¡No es un sustituto!" Negó ella bufando "¡Vete Sirius, lo único que me provocas son molestias!"

"¡Pues lo siento pero no me voy!"

"La señorita le pidió un favor, Black, lo mínimo que podría hacer es…"

"¿NO ENTIENDES QUÉ ES _NO TE METAS_?"

"Deja de gritar" Masculló la joven "Sino te quieres ir, entonces vendrás conmigo, pero no pienso frenarme"

"¡Bien!" Aceptó el vampiro "¡Solo porque quiero estar presente justo cuando te des cuenta que no hay manera de salir de aquí, y que tus esfuerzos son vanos!"

"Que molesto" Susurró Magnus a Hermione "Se escucha muy amargado"

"Lo está" Murmuró de igual forma, pero Sirius escuchó todo al tener sus oídos más agudos.

"¿Éste, nos va a seguir todo el camino?"

"_Éste_, tiene su nombre, y es Magnus"

"Sí, Sirius, todo el camino"

"¿Y qué hace contigo?"

"Se me pegó como lapa, igual que tú"

"¿Me piensan ignorar todo el camino?"

"Sí, mocoso, todo el camino" Respondió Sirius.

"¿MOCOSO?"

"Nadie va a ignorar a nadie, solo quédense callados" Respiró profundamente y miró a Magnus "Ya que los voy a tener a mi lado, supongo que verdaderamente no me queda de otra mas que aprovechar un poco su compañía"

"Lo que desees, lo cumpliré, damisela"

"Muy bien, para empezar deja de llamarme damisela"

"Cumplido" Sonrió Magnus caballerosamente, y Sirius giró la mirada hastiado.

"Ahora, llévame al otro lado del precipicio"

"¡YO TE CARGO!" Rugió Sirius.

"¡ME LO PIDIÓ A MI!"

**Y mientras veía al par de vampiros discutir, no le quedó duda alguna a la joven que su viaje sería demasiado largo. Vittorio le dijo que su plática había quedado inconclusa, así que la buscaría. Y ella tenía la única alternativa de matar a Alouqua para salir de ahí. No sabía cuánto tardaría en su viaje, o si lo lograría, no contaba con magia al 100 ni con una varita servible, y algo le decía que aún no conocía ni la mitad de lo que realmente ocurría o se desenvolvía en ese mundo. Pero estaba tranquila, no le tenía miedo a la muerte.**

"¡Los dos!" Interrumpió "Llévenme los dos y punto"

**Aguantar a Sirius y a Magnus iba a ser ya suficiente, no se preocuparía por más por ahora, simplemente caminaría sin parar setecientos kilómetros, y cumpliría su misión. **

**Por ella.**

**Por Sirius.**

**Por Harry.**

* * *

**Qué tal!!**

**Bueeeno, aquí de nuevo, actualizando mi fic, jajaja, lamento la demora, pero entre a finales y luego tuve un par de problemas en mi escuela.**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ya se desenvolvió más la historia y se ha agregado un nuevo personaje.**

**Realmente espero que les esté gustando el fic, espero críticas, tomatazos o lo que quieran, pero denme su opinión por favor, es muy importante para mi!!**

**Mil gracias por leerme, actualizaré una vez a la semana aproximadamente.**

**Así que nos vemos pronto, au revoir!!**


	3. La mordida de un Vampiro

La saga de "Harry Potter" pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Dedicado al amor de mi vida.

NARRADOR: **Texto**

DIÁLOGOS: "Texto"

NARRATORIA: Texto

* * *

"**El verdadero amor llega cuando uno menos**

**lo necesita o no lo puede obtener, llega para**

**recordarnos que estábamos muertos" …Irulan S.**

"_¿Cómo ves, amiga?"_

_Oh… "amiga" no era la palabra que realmente estaba pensando._

"_Maravilloso, Ginny"_

"_Lo sé. Maravilloso, Hermione. La verdad, yo creí que nunca se iba a atrever, ni siquiera parecía haberlo planeado"_

"_¿No fue una declaración romántica, o algo así?"_

"_Bueno,… fue más que nada, improvisada. Llegué ese día a su casa, muy temprano, y él parecía a punto de salir. Yo traía mil papeles del trabajo, tú sabes, y con lo distraída que soy ¡se me cayeron todos!"_

"_¿Y te propuso cuando se te cayeron los papeles?"_

"_¡No, boba!" Rió tomando un poco más de su té "Él se agachó a ayudarme a recoger los papeles, y de su bolsillo cayó la cajita, con la suerte de Harry… ¡se abrió ahí mismo!, y me dejo verlo…" Extendió su mano izquierda, mostrando una hermosísima sortija dorada, con un diamante realmente grande incrustado en el centro._

"_Un poco… ostentosa"_

**Hermione Granger abrió los ojos. Nuevamente en sueños aparecían memorias desagradables. Tanto le pasaba que ya no saltaba o transpiraba con aquellas pesadillas. Eran como el pan de cada día. Era como si su pasado no la quisiera dejar, o como si su mente tratara de decirle algo que no tenía contemplado. Pero ella no quería saberlo, ella solo quería tener su mente enfocada en matar a Alouqua, y regresar con Sirius al mundo de los magos… donde estaba Harry.**

"Se ve que no duerme mucho, señorita Hermione"

"Magnus" Miró al semivampiro, sentado a un par de metros de ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en la fogata, recargando su mentón en su rodilla "¿Tú nunca duermes?"

"No, yo no sé qué es el cansancio" Expresó encogiéndose de hombros "O mejor dicho, ya no recuerdo qué es el cansancio"

"¿Cómo es que eres un semivampiro?" Indagó, recargándose en su codo para verlo mejor "¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"¿Si te cuento la mía, me contarás la tuya?"

"Si me llega a entretener lo suficiente" Sonrió ella, y Magnus soltó una carcajada.

"Oh… pero es muy melodramática"

"Insisto"

"Bien" Asintió Magnus y la miró directo a los ojos "Yo era un mago" Hermione alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa "Y vivía en la época de los dragones de la Historia Mágica Antigua, donde aún habían reyes y princesas, plebeyos y caballeros"

"¿Tú qué eras?"

"Un caballero" Aceptó coqueto y sacó una larga y preciosa espada, con grandes rubíes en el mango "Y me enamoré de una princesa. La princesa Aglaia, insuperablemente hermosa, de cabellos como hilos de oro, y ojos plateados como la misma luna. Ella cayó al Velo"

"¡Oh, no!"

"Y yo me lancé tras ella…" Suspiró, cerrando los ojos "…al caer, me encontraba justo en medio del palacio de las Tumbas de los Siete Infiernos, a la mitad de la alfombra roja que llevaba directamente al trono de Alouqua. El Emperador estaba frente a mí, a no más de diez metros"

"¡¿Cómo es?!"

"Titánico" Susurró "Un Dios. Envuelto en una armadura de diamantes que seguramente pesa toneladas, con una máscara de plata, que solo muestra sus ojos violáceos, y una trenza que mide metros de cabellos negros. Alouqua es…" Se contuvo de continuar, comenzando a sudar con premura "Él me miró con burla, y solo dijo una frase"

"¿Cuál?"

"Tu vida a cambio de la mortal"

"…aceptaste"

"Sin pensarlo. No sé porqué supe que Alouqua tenía todo el poder para cumplir su oferta, y me entregué" Se levantó y miró al cielo "Cuando me di cuenta, Alouqua mordía mi cuello, y en medio del dolor, la vi…, mi amada Aglaia muerta detrás del trono del Emperador, envuelta en sangre, con sus bellos ojos perdidos"

Hermione sintió su mirada humedecerse, y se llevó ambas manos al pecho "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me llené de una furia tan terrible, que saqué mi espada e intenté matar a Alouqua" Una risa irónica escapó de sus labios "¡No le hice ni un rasguño! Pero se separó, y sentí como me desangraba por mi cuello. Alouqua me aventó por la ventana más cercana, y caí en el río de sangre que atraviesa todo el Velo, ahí mi sangre y la de cientos de vampiros se juntó. Quedé más vivo que muerto, no justo a la mitad como un vampiro normal" Se encogió de hombros "Juré matar a Alouqua cuando fuera más fuerte. Y desde entonces me conocen como el semivampiro que ayuda a las jóvenes que caen en el Velo, para no ser devoradas"

"¿A cuántas has salvado?"

"Ninguna. Es una tierra difícil" La miró con dolor "Esa es mi historia"

"Qué cursilería" Masculló Sirius. Hermione pegó un brinco, no se había percatado de cuándo había vuelto el vampiro.

"¡Bruto!" Gruñó la castaña mirándolo con rabia absoluta "¡Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor quédate callado!"

"Que típica frase de la Santurrona Granger" Bufó Sirius "Espero que ya hayan terminado sus tonterías. Encontré un riachuelo cerca, ahí podremos tomar agua" Señaló y comenzó a alejarse.

"Bueno, señorita Hermione, creo que nuestra plática ha quedado pendiente" Sonrió tan encantador como siempre y se levantó, siguiendo tranquilamente a Black.

**Hermione miró las espaldas de ambos hombres alejarse frente a ella. Magnus, pese a ser tan emotivo y alegre, tenía un pasado tan cruel y oscuro como el mismo Sirius. Entendió que sus acompañantes tenían miles de nubes oscuras encima, y tomó la decisión de ayudar también a Magnus. Sin embargo, el relato del semivampiro había despertado en ella cierto temor. ¿Realmente era tan abominable Alouqua? ¿Realmente parecía un Dios?**

"¡Señorita Hermione, apúrese!" Llamó Magnus. La castaña asintió y corrió hacia ambos. Sirius la miró de reojo.

"También debes tener hambre" Murmuró. Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

"Y a ti qué más te da si muero de hambre o no"

"Mucho. Quiero que sigas viva para darte cuenta que este viajecito es una ridiculez"

"¡Por lo menos le doy algo de aventura a tu zángana y monótona vida!"

"¡No me hagas favores, mujer!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Chilló Magnus sacando su espada "¡Algo viene hacia nosotros!"

Hermione instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia donde acostumbraba a guardar su varita, pero ya no había tal. Gruñó y se concentró para tratar de realizar un hechizo en cualquier momento. Mientras Sirius se acomodó lo más cerca posible de la joven, esperando cualquier ataque.

"¡Aaahhhhhh!" Ambos hombres chillaron, tapándose la nariz con gesto hastiado.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Inquirió nerviosamente Hermione "¿Les duele?"

"¡Apesta!" Magnus comenzaba a ponerse verde. Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas, y de pronto, los árboles que tenían frente a ellos, se derrumbaron y abrieron paso a un molusco baboso y lleno de pústulas amarillentas, que parecían a punto de estallar. Hermione al fin sintió el repugnante olor.

"Vaya olfato" Murmuró. El molusco se lanzó de inmediato contra ella, y a penas tuvo tiempo de evadirlo. Al estrellarse un tentáculo contra el suelo, varias pústulas explotaron, liberando un gas morado y derritiendo todo.

El cuerpo de Magnus cayó desmayado de la inanición. Sirius miró con aprensión a la castaña que saltaba tratando de evitar los tentáculos. Intentó ayudarla, pero se encontraba muy mareado.

"¡Mujer, la espada!" Alcanzó a gritarle. Hermione corrió hacia Magnus y tomó la espada, tratando de alzarla un poco, pero era demasiado pesada.

"¡Ah, no puedo!" El berrido salió justo antes de recibir un latigazo que le fundió la túnica. Se sacó la capa lo más rápido que pudo, viéndola quemarse ya en el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, su espalda y pecho estaban desnudos, la blusita negra de tirantitos no parecía calentarla mucho.

El molusco le lanzó otro tentáculo, y ella volvió a saltar. Al caer sintió una piedra enterrársele en el brazo, y el molusco no tardó en enviar un nuevo tentáculo.

"¡HERMIONE!"

Desesperada alzó una mano, y juntó todo su poder "_¡BOMBARDA!_" La esfera dorada entró directo en el molusco, brillando durante unos instantes. El monstruo se miró asimismo intentando sacarse la esfera. Y fue entonces cuando la Gryffindor captó que no fue el mejor hechizo para defenderse, sobre todo si esa cosa freía como ácido cuando sus pústulas se reventaban.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Corrió hacia Magnus y lo jaló hasta Sirius, él también lo tomó y comenzaron a correr tanto como pudieron, hasta que la tremenda explosión los impulsó haciéndolos volar varios metros.

El vampiro abrazo a la joven, y cayó sobre ella, recibiendo las salpicaduras del ácido en su espalda. Soltó un rugido y le mostró nuevamente sus colmillos. Ella solo lo miró impactada, y lo abrazo por la nuca, pegándolo a ella, en una mezcla de miedo por sus colmillos, y agradecimiento por su protección. Sirius respiró el aroma dulce que soltaban los poros de Hermione, y se relajó hasta caer desmayado.

"Oh no, por favor, no" Susurró, volteándolo y sacándole su capa negra con rojo, la aventó lejos, sintiendo por poco sus dedos quemarse. Acarició asustada toda su espalda, pero ya no había rastro del ácido, y respiró tranquila. Lo volteó y acomodó más cómodamente, sentándose junto a él.

"¿Se… señorita?" Gimió Magnus junto a ellos, aun verdoso y con la vista opaca "¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí…" Estuvo a punto de agregar algo, pero el semivampiro vomitó. Desvió la mirada un poco asqueada, y observó nuevamente a Sirius.

Sin su capa se veía muy normal. Traía una camisa blanquísima de mangas bombachas, un chaleco negro con botones plateados, un pantalón y botas negras de casquillo de plata. Parecía un antiguo caballero inglés. Sonriendo inconscientemente, pasó su mano entre los obsidianos cabellos, sintiendo su suavidad. Realmente Sirius Black era un hombre atractivo, con esa barba incipiente en su fuerte mentón, su nariz perfecta, sus pómulos levantados y pálidos, y sus labios delgados.

"¡Odio vomitar!" Lloriqueó el moreno sentándose junto a ella "¡No entiendo como puedo vomitar como un humano, y no dormir! Que tontería" Ella le sonrió, y trató de consolarlo pasándole su mano por la espada, acariciándolo amistosamente. Magnus respondió el gesto, pero su rostro se transformó en una mueca de miedo, y la jaló hacia él con violencia.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

"¡Sirius!" Gritó Magnus. Hermione miró hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo inconsciente del vampiro, pero ya no estaba. Ahora se mostraba erguido frente a ella, mirándola como si estuviera a punto de comerla, con sus ojos perdidos y dilatados, se mordía el labio inferior con ferocidad, encajando sus colmillos sin piedad "¡Sirius!" Repitió el llamado Magnus, pero el vampiro parecía en trance.

"¿Por qué me mira así?"

"¡Tienes una cortada!" Señaló su brazo, y Hermione vio una pequeña hemorragia correr hasta su codo "¡Tu sangre lo ha hipnotizado!"

La mujer intentó limpiarse la sangre, pero Sirius fue más rápido, y la arrebató de los brazos de Magnus, llevándola al cielo con él. Magnus los siguió en cuanto pudo. Pero el vampiro ya estaba enterrando sus colmillos en la joven.

"¡NO, SIRIUS!" Sollozó ella, tratando de patearlo o alejarlo. Magnus lo golpeó, y ambos dejaron caer a Hermione "¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius y Magnus mantenían una pelea en el aire, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas. El semivampiro sacó su espada dispuesto a matar a su rival, y lo atravesó sin miramientos, directo en el estómago. Miró a los ojos a su contrincante, pero nunca esperó que le sonriera.

"Diminuto" Susurró, se sacó la espada, y con el mango lo golpeó en la nuca. Magnus se volvió neblina, y se dispersó en el aire.

"¡SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"¿Qué?" Confundido miró a todas partes, no recordando cómo había llegado a volar hasta ahí, ni porqué tenía la espada de Magnus en las manos. Hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la delicada figura de Hermione, a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo "¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Desapareció, y medio segundo después cachó a la joven, que se aferró de él con desesperación.

"¡Odio las alturas!" Sollozó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sirius "¡Eres un idiota!"

Él la miró impactado. Estaba completamente despeinada, sus rizos se enredaban en torno a su pálido rostro, sus labios rojos al igual que sus ojos la hacían verse infantil, y aquella pequeña playera negra mostraba el inicio de sus pechos de forma descarada. Estaba hermosa.

"Hermosa"

"¿Qué?" Lo miró desconcertada ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Nada" Negó él rápidamente, y la depositó con suavidad en el suelo "¿Dónde está el mocoso?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Por si no te diste cuenta estaba a punto de morir, y solo pude ver toda mi vida nuevamente frente a mis ojos en menos de cinco segundos!"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡No lo sé, Sirius, te pusiste loco al ver mi sangre!"

**El vampiro maldijo interiormente. Sirius Black era conocido en el Velo como el único vampiro que no tocaba a doncellas desamparadas que caían de repente. De hecho, él solo se alimentaba del río sanguinario, y muy de vez en cuando, de animales del bosque. Pero jamás había sucumbido a la tentación de sangre caliente, mucho menos en el cuello de alguien. El pensar que su lado animal dominó su mente al oler una hemorragia de Hermione, le hizo sentir enfermo. Nunca le había pasado.**

"Yo…"

"¡No digas nada!" Chistó callándolo. Lo miró con furia y le dio la espalda "¡Estoy TAAAN preocupada por Magnus!"

**Uuuy, gancho al hígado para el vampiro.**

"¡Pues búscalo! A mí no me interesa ese inútil"

"Yo no considero inútil al valiente caballero que me protege" Hermione se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, y aún así… lo disfrutó "…de la terrible bestia"

"¡¿Bestia?! ¿Ahora soy una bestia?" Estuvo a punto de sacar sus colmillos a relucir, pero consideró que no le ayudaría mucho en esa situación "¡Yo te protegí del ácido que soltó ese monstruo! Que por cierto, salpicó a todos lados por TU culpa y TU hechizo"

"¡MI hechizo que nos salvó la vida, porque tu olfatito no te dejaba ni moverte!"

"¡MI SUPER-olfato!" Corrigió "¡Pero es bueno que aceptes que fue tu hechizo! ¡Así sabemos que la que causó el problema de raíz, fuiste tú!"

"¡¿De qué hablas?!"

"¡Tú te heriste con tu hechizo! ¡Tú dejaste que la sangre saliera! ¡Tú te pusiste frente a mí y me la pegaste a la cara para que la oliera!"

"¡Eso es una reverenda mentira, Sirius Black!"

**Y cuando Hermione Granger menciona el nombre completo de su interlocutor, quiere decir, que hay problemas…**

"¡Yo no me herí por mi hechizo! ¡Me herí porque una masa gigante de pus me atacaba como loca! ¡Yo no dejé que la sangre saliera, es un proceso normal del cuerpo humano! ¡Y YO no puse delante de ti mi herida, y luego te la pegué para que la olieras! ¡NUNCA TE PEGARÍA NADA MÍO PARA QUE LO OLIERAS! ¡TE ODIO, BLACK, NUNCA ME ACERCARÉ A TI A MENOS DE UN METRO DE DISTANCIA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NUNCA!"

"¡MEJOR PARA MI! ¡AHORA RECUERDO PORQUÉ PREFERÍ DEJAR QUE TE TRAGARA ALGÚN VAMPIRO! ERES TOTALMENTE INSOPORTABLE"

"¡PUES QUÉ BUENO QUE LO RECUERDAS!!! PARA QUE ME DEJES AQUÍ Y TE LARGUES"

"¡BIEN!"

"¡BIEN!"

Nuevamente, la negrusca neblina quedó en lugar del vampiro, y Hermione se vio sola al instante.

"…patán" Cerró los ojos con furia, necesitaba tranquilizarse y convencerse de que no le importaba nada que Black la hubiese dejado _por segunda vez_ ahí sola. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cuello, donde los colmillos del vampiro habían perforado. Le dolía, sí, pero había algo más, un cosquilleo agradable, una ansiedad de tener esos colmillos cerca, una ansiedad que podría volverse una necesidad.

Pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza volvió a ella, cuando vio la neblina arremolinarse frente a ella nuevamente.

"¿Sirius?"

"Nop" Magnus apareció de entre la bruma, agitando sus perfectos cabellos cortos, y tronándose la espalda "Qué buen golpe me ha metido Sirius"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Tranquila, solo quedé un poco en shock cuando vi que mi ataque no surtió efecto"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues… resulta que Sirius es tremendamente poderoso" Suspiró y se sentó en la hierva, como si de verdad pudiese estar extenuado luego de una batalla "Quiero decir, yo tengo un muy buen nivel de poder en el velo. Cuando un mago o muggle se convierte en vampiro, ciertas características suyas se fortalecen, comúnmente más la fuerza, al ser yo un caballero, mi poder como semivampiro es bastante bueno, puedo ganarle a casi cualquier vampiro del velo, menos claro a Vittorio, que se dice es el más poderoso luego de Alouqua, pero Sirius ni siquiera parpadeó al recibir mi espada, solo me sonrió y me devolvió el golpe"

"Bueno, él era un muy buen mago"

"Claro… debe ser por eso" Se encogió y miró a su alrededor "¿Y Sirius?"

"¡Se ha largado!" Chilló ella "¡Y mejor por mí! Sigamos nuestro camino SIN él, como desde un principio debió haber sido"

"Como desee señorita" Comenzaron a caminar, ella parecía querer destrozar el suelo con cada paso, pero luego de unos minutos se relajó y trató de pensar en otra cosa "Tal vez sea un buen momento para que me diga su historia"

"Oh claro… mi historia. Es una tontería"

"Me gustan las tonterías"

Ella le sonrió y aligeró la marcha, tratando de juntar fuerzas para confesar lo que no había querido aceptar.

"Intenté suicidarme"

Su declaración dejó pasmado a Magnus.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Cuando cumplí 11 años conocí al amor de mi vida" Sonrió soñadora "¡Éramos tan solo unos críos, y aún así lo supe: Harry Potter era para mí!"

"¿HARRY POTTER?" Magnus se detuvo por completo "¿Eres una de esas fanáticas psicópatas que aman al _niño que vivió_?"

Hermione comenzó a reír "¡Para nada! No soy una fan loca, soy su mejor amiga. Crecimos juntos en Hogwarts, y lo acompañé en cada una de sus aventuras, año tras año lo apoyé y ayudé a destruir a Voldemort, en la batalla final, solo estábamos él y yo, con varitas que no eran nuestras, enfrentando a mortífagos mucho más experimentados que nosotros, y con las manos entrelazadas, recordándonos cada segundo que _teníamos_ que salir de ahí, porque _teníamos_ una vida que formar y _teníamos_ sueños que cumplir" Giró su rostro, intentando evitar que las lágrimas siguieran acumulándose en sus ojos "¡Lo amaba tantísimo! Temblaba con solo mirarlo, y me derretía cuando tocaba mi mano o besaba mi mejilla. Logramos acabar con Voldemort, y fuimos los salvadores del mundo mágico"

"¡Vaya! Jamás creí que tú habías participado en la última batalla con Voldemort"

"Así es, y luego de varios años recuperamos nuestras vidas, seguimos nuestros estudios. Harry no quería ser Auror, decía que suficientes emociones había vivido para seguir en eso, pero Ginny insistió que era en lo que mejor se desenvolvía y que sería muy feliz acabando con los malos del mundo, limpiando todo para formar un mejor lugar"

"¿Quién es Ginny?"

"La hermana menor de nuestro mejor amigo. Era cercana a nosotros, pero no por completo, había miles de secretos que estoy segura que Harry jamás le confesaría" Se encogió "Como sea, Harry decidió trabajar para auror, y yo decidí trabajar en el Ministerio para estar cerca de él. Cada decisión que tomaba en mi vida era plenamente centrada en Harry, todo dependía de él. Así fue como terminé en el Departamento de Misterios, donde se haya el Velo. Luego de unos meses, Harry y yo salimos a cenar, el restaurante nos regaló una botella de vino al reconocer el apellido de ambos, y sin planearlo terminamos muy bebidos y besándonos"

"¡Lo que habías estado esperando!"

"La verdad, no esperaba que el primer beso con Harry fuera en estado de ebriedad, pero lo disfruté, hasta que recordé que él estaba saliendo con Ginny"

"¡Oh!"

"Oh sí…, así que lo dejé pasar, pero Harry con cada día se iba comportando más y más extraño, nervioso, distraído, lo atribuí a su mala consciencia por haber _engañado_ a Ginny, y traté de alejarme un poco para facilitarle las cosas. Luego de unos días Ginny me dijo que Harry le había propuesto, y luego de una semana, una invitación llegó a mi oficina, anunciado el matrimonio de mis mejores amigos"

"¿Por qué entraste al Velo?"

"Cuando teníamos quince años, Harry perdió a su padrino en el Velo"

"¿Su padrino…? ¡¿Te refieres a Sirius?!"

"Sí"

"Conocías desde antes a Sirius, por eso preferiste venir acá…"

"No, yo a penas conocía a Sirius. Pero todos me dijeron que al caer al Velo, él había muerto, así que con la excusa de ir a buscar a al padrino de Harry para su boda, me tiré al Velo. Yo quería morir"

"…lo siento tanto"

"Tú también perdiste al amor de tu vida, así que no debes tener pena por mí"

Magnus asintió.

"Lo mejor será que continuemos" La damisela siguió a Magnus con tranquilidad. Ciertamente no se sentía tan protegida sin Sirius cerca de ella, pero prefirió olvidar al vampiro por unos momentos "Señorita, estamos a punto de llegar a la Primera Tumba de los Siete Infiernos"

"¿Por qué les llaman así, Magnus?

"Se dice que para llegar al Palacio Real de Alouqua se tiene que atravesar un laberinto que cambia sus caminos todo el tiempo, y entre ellos se encuentran Siete Tumbas"

"¿Tumbas de qué o quién?"

"De los magos, monstruos, vampiros y seres más abominables, despiadados y malignos que han existido en toda la eternidad. La leyenda dice que Alouqua ha sido el único que ha podido doblegarlos, y los mantiene dormitando en tumbas para su servicio personal. Cualquiera que intente enfrentar al Emperador, tiene que atravesar las 7 tumbas"

"No se escucha fácil, ¿Alguien lo ha intentado?"

"Innumerables veces. Nadie ha pasado de la primera tumba"

**Hermione suspiró. En algún momento creyó que iba a ser difícil, pero las trabas que estaba encontrándose en su camino la iban a desgastar demasiado para llegar con algo de verdadera fuerza contra Alouqua. ¿Algún día podría salir del Velo? ¿O cumpliría su meta inicial de morir? ¿Habrá Harry leído la carta que le dejó antes de partir? ¿Ya se habrá casado con Ginny? De pronto se sintió insegura de su osada aventura, analizando si valía la pena morir en una tumba de algún ser extremadamente poderoso y sádico, en un lugar que nadie sabía que existía, sin ningún ser querido cerca de ella.**

"_¿Dónde estas Sirius?"_

**Se preguntó, recordándolo desmayado frente a ella, con su camisa blanquísima y sus labios delgados, asomando el filo de dos voraces colmillos. **

"En cuanto crucemos este acantilado, señorita Hermione, entraremos al laberinto" Señaló Magnus "¿Esta usted segura de esto?

"Claro que sí, Magnus" Asintió, mirando las tres Lunas verdes casi sobre de ella, resplandeciendo.

"En la primera Tumba duerme Aini, un Duque infernal" La hipnotizante voz de Sirius, erizó todos los bellos de Hermione, que simplemente no quiso voltear a verlo, pero de nuevo la embargó esa ansiedad, esa necesidad por tenerlo cerca. El cuello le dolió ligeramente.

"¡Lárgate! No te necesitamos, Black" Gruñó la castaña.

"Claro que sí, yo tengo más información que ustedes dos sobre las Tumbas de los 7 Infiernos"

"¿Para que vuelves si te irás de nuevo, como la última vez?" Le miró de reojo, crispada de enojo y resentimiento. Sirius giró sus hermosos ojos plateados y soltó un suspiro.

"No voy a permitir que mueras, Hermione"

**La declaración de Sirius dejó intrigada a la joven. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso realmente le importaba que viviera? ¿Por qué?**

"No mientas, Black"

"No lo hago" Negó acercándose a ella "Solo quiero…" Su mirada no pudo evitar perderse en la curva cremosa que formaba el cuello y hombro de la joven, donde aparecían dos pequeñas perforaciones rojas, hechas por él. Sin pudor, sus ojos bajaron aún más, llegando al escote de la infame y diminuta blusa negra, invitándolo a probar más de ella.

Tanta atracción… tanta tentación, ¿podría ser por haberla mordido y solo haber probado un par de gotas de su caliente y dulce sangre?

"No me mires así" Pidió ella, cohibida de pronto.

"¿Realmente quieres regresar al mundo de los magos, Hermione?" Sirius la miró con tanta formalidad que hizo estremecer a su interlocutora.

"¡Sí! ¡Y llevarte a ti conmigo!"

"Es por Harry, ¿verdad?"

"…sí" Admitió avergonzada de su propia debilidad en el amor.

"Te llevaré con Harry entonces. Mereces ser feliz" Prometió tomándole la mano.

Hermione sintió el entumecimiento de su mano al contacto del helado marfil que era la piel de Sirius, y no pudo evitar agitarse.

**¿Pero se agitó debido al frío o debido a los ojos plateados que le juraban de un modo tan seguro que volvería con el amor de su vida? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ahora Sirius quería apoyarla en su aventura suicida? ¿Era por Harry? ¿Por él mismo? ¿Por ella?**

"Tú también te lo mereces" Aseguró, apretando la mano del vampiro "Y lo serás"

**Juramentos basados en sueños y esperanzas, pero que despertaron en Sirius y Hermione una motivación de alcanzarlos. Ahora tendrían que estar juntos, porque para cumplir su propia promesa, iban a necesitar del otro.****Hola! Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer este nuevo capítulo, espero de verdad haya sido algo agradable. Realmente me gusta este fic, se me ha presentado un problema de todas las ideas que quiero adentrar en él, pero disfruto de escribirlo. **

* * *

**Entiendo que a veces no se tiene mucho tiempo, que leer un fanfic es un pasatiempo y un gusto, y sé que a veces uno como lector viene de rápido a ver cuáles de sus fics favoritos se han actualizado, pero ya no nos queda tiempo de dejar nuestra opinión o un comentario al respecto del fic. Es una lástima, una como autora pone empeño y cariño en lo que escribe, y a veces le gustaria saber más de ello, saber qué piensa la gente que lee su fic. **

**Espero pueda contar más con ustedes, poderme enterar a través de sus palabras lo que creen y piensan acerca de esto, es motivante y hace muy feliz a esta pobre autora. En serio también es gratificante enterarme que me han agregado a sus Alertas de Autor y de Story, pero por favor dense el tiempo de escribir un comentario, sería lindo. **

**Yo por lo mientras, me disculpo por la enorme tardanza, no puedo excusarme en que es porque creo que tal vez no les gusta mucho este fanfic, procuraré que ya no pase.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, fueron las chispas de felicidad de esos días y la motivación de que mis deditos se movieran más rápido por el teclado, en serio GRACIAS!.**

**Nos veremos pronto, espero, suerte y buen año!!!**


End file.
